Malus domestica. 
xe2x80x98Banning Galaxe2x80x99
The new variety, denominated xe2x80x98Banning Galaxe2x80x99, was discovered by Robert Banning in 1997 on a four-year old tree at his orchard at 4000 Grant Road, East Wenatchee, Wash. The tree having the limb mutation was found in a cultivated block of xe2x80x98Imperial Galaxe2x80x99 (not patented). The discovery was made at thinning time, and even at this pre-harvest stage, the fruit of the mutated limb was distinctly higher in red color than fruit on other, adjacent limbs on the original tree and on any other tree in the block.
Buds from the original limb were taken in 1998 and budded to 110 xe2x80x98Malling 26xe2x80x99 rootstocks. Other trees on xe2x80x98Malling 9xe2x80x99 rootstock were top worked to the new strain the same year. In August 1999, approximately 700 trees were budded on xe2x80x98Malling 26xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Malling 7xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Malling 9xe2x80x99 rootstock (third generation). Approximately 25% of the 110 trees budded in 1998 and bore fruit in 1999, with the fruit on all fruiting trees being identical to that of the original single limb mutation from the xe2x80x98Imperial Galaxe2x80x99 parent, thereby establishing the stability of the new variety.
The new variety has been compared to the parent tree, xe2x80x98Imperial Galaxe2x80x99, and to other xe2x80x98Galaxe2x80x99 strains as indicated below. These comparisons are from the 1999 and 2000 harvest. The data in Table 1 below was obtained from samples of the strains grown in three orchards within 10 miles of East Wenatchee, Wash., at the same elevation and growing conditions. Data on number of pickings expected are from grower testimony.